<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horror Movie by SoullessSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203473">Horror Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity'>SoullessSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet prompt fillings [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hinted ShuAkeHaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:19:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru hadn't expected Goro to have such a reaction to a horror movie. But she did find it quite amusing.</p>
<p>(Prompt #39: “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet prompt fillings [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horror Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haru knew that her tolerance for horror movies was a little higher than others. She was much more used to them than most of the Phantom Thieves, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, she hadn't expected such an extreme reaction out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people. He didn't have any objections when she had invited him. And yet, now that the movie was over, he was almost as pale as a sheet of paper. And Haru could clearly tell he was trembling, despite how much he was trying to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe we should sit down and grab some food." She suggested, trying not to laugh at the state he was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm completely fine!" He replied, with that same smile he used to show them all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew very well it was fake. She actually giggled this time. "That smile isn't gonna work on me, Goro. You know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile faded and he groaned, leaning on a wall as he trembled. "God, I think I'm gonna have nightmares tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it wasn’t that bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that bad!? Maybe for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that shit is terrifying!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. There were other people who seemed absolutely horrified after the movie. But most of them still weren't reacting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly to it as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held onto her arm as they left the movie theater. She didn't really mind it. It was actually quite amusing to see him like that when he was always so insistent on keeping a tough face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the food court, ordered food from Big Bang Burger, and then took a seat at a table. Goro was much less pale once he started eating. Although part of that color seemed to be him blushing because of something…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you blushing?" Haru asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not blushing!" He quickly refuted, the redness in his face deepening and giving him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're obviously lying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro just sighed, keeping his mouth busy with a bite of his burger as an excuse not to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru thought for a moment about what could have been on his mind. Then she smirked. Even if it wasn't what she was thinking, it was still an opportunity to tease him. "Do you wanna share the bed tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro swallowed his food, but almost choked on it. He covered his mouth and part of his cheeks as he replied afterwards. "I don't mind it… But why do you ask…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look like you won't be able to sleep all that well tonight. So I can help you with that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems Ren's attitude is rubbing off on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe." She giggled. "I'll protect you tonight. Don't worry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd probably be more worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> safety." He mumbled, looking away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I appreciate the thought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro groaned, his face now fully red. Haru decided to be a little nicer to him, kissing his cheek. But it seemed to only make his blushing worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to try very hard not to giggle again. She could see why Ren liked teasing so much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>